


"No! I want him!" {Slow Updates}

by ce_ce_jiminie123



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Bottom Kim Namjoon | RM, Crossdressing, Cute Kim Namjoon | RM, Dance Instructor Park Jimin, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Everyone wants higher schooler Joonie, Gym Intructer Jeon Jungkook, Humor, Jealousy, Joonie ia smaller than Jimin, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Multiple Endings, Part Time Waiter Kim Taehyung, Past JinVMinJikookHope, Photographer Kim Taehyung | V, Post-Break Up, Producer Min Yoongi | Suga, Romantic Fluff, Student Kim Namjoon | RM, cook seokjin, feminine Kim Namjooon, namjoon can sing, past polyamory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-12 09:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17465345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ce_ce_jiminie123/pseuds/ce_ce_jiminie123
Summary: Six people break up with each other and then find one person they really want to be with. Drama educes.orNamjoon is a cute high schooler that attracts six ex-boyfriends





	1. Taehyung

**Author's Note:**

> There's a lot of pictures dudes
> 
> They way this story will be written is that I will introduce Joon to every character than continue from there.

 

    "I'm done," [Taehyung](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/42/e9/2f/42e92ff438519edbc19ff8c583724100.jpg) stood up from the couch, "don't call me, don't text me, and don't DM me. See you all in hell." Taehyung walked out of [Yoongi's](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/da/87/c6/da87c63bc1d518a1c246ebda6936518c.jpg) apartment with airy shoulders. He heard [Jeon](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/80/94/40/809440ff83d16f9bb7c50ad6348d4146--jeon-jeongguk-jung-kook.jpg) finally go off from outside the apartment door and he sighed. The relationship was very unhealthy. They were all in love until the revelation of trust crushed it.[ Jimin](https://pbs.twimg.com/media/CnO-8HKUkAA6fyC.jpg:orig) never shared his problems, [Hoseok](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/18/fb/6a/18fb6af87b7b1ce71a6cc49c29623d27.jpg) didn't even bother telling them about his own shows, [Seokjin](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/e7/24/50/e72450abe506b9be039f5211b2cef058.jpg) simply ignored them over time, Jungkook's emotional constipated, and Yoongi. Yoongi stayed cooped up in his studio doing all the above, not uttering a single word.

   They tried to make it work for months. Years of friendship and only two years of a relationship broke everything and none of them cared enough to save it. Everyone had different preferences regarding everything. It could be something as simple as to what movie they wanted to watch. Even when they agreed, there's always at least one person complaining. It wasn't gonna last.

   "I need a drink." Taehyung breathed out.

* * *

  [Namjoon](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/cf/05/2b/cf052b3506ff4514bf87a730e3651979.jpg) waited in line patiently for his turn. He wore one of his favorite skirts and classic brown [shoes](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1bqfvOFXXXXXyXVXXq6xXFXXXt/2016-New-British-retro-round-T-strap-chunky-high-heels-with-buckle-genuine-leather-shoes-women.jpg). The skirt went up to his thighs and exposed his tan legs. He paired the two with a tan long sleeved shirt. The [outfit](https://i.pinimg.com/736x/04/c8/6c/04c86c62515788a075982ce4dcb64ae1--suede-skirt-everyday-outfits.jpg) was golden, just as golden as Namjoon's favorite [necklace](https://www.michaelhill.co.nz/on/demandware.static/-/Sites-MHJ_Master/default/dwe0bca20a/hi-res/13094751_1.jpg). He was tiny and a bit chubby in the best places. The eighteen year old stood in front of the hostess with a small smile. 

   "Hi, I'm meeting a friend under the name Wang," Namjoon spoke softly as fiddled with his [phone](https://www.ecbol.cn/ecbol-pic/20141113/Brand-Mickey-Mouse-Covers-Plastic-Matte-Back-Cases-Cartoon-Cute-for-iPhone-6-4.7-Black-l4.jpg). The hostess smiled at the shy gesture.

   "Of course, lemme show you the way cutie," He turned around with an extra menu and walked to the back of the restaurant. Namjoon walked behind the taller man with a flush. Once they reached the table Namjoon immediately hugged his friend. The hostess clicked his tongue as he walked off.

   "I missed you so much!" Namjoon spoke into his friend's shirt. The taller laughed and tightened his hold on Namjoon's waist. He didn't expect Namjoon to be so...... _cute_. He was small and can be easily lost in a crowd of people.

   "I missed you to," Namjoon pulled back, "you're so small." Namjoon gasped offended. He pouted and hit [Jackson's](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/d7/2f/8f/d72f8fc0f1bb1e00fddc9d64156ad3e3.jpg) chest causing the taller to burst in laughter. They sat down across with each other and talked aimlessly. Many people stopped to look at the cutie and Jackson was quickly to call that out.

   "I'm telling you," Jackson raved, "you can't be a single pringle all your life when you have lookers left and right." Namjoon rolled his eyes with a small smile. Namjoon never had a serious relationship, which shocked all his friends. An intelligent, sweet, kind, and adorable person like Namjoon hasn't even had a boyfriend yet. 

   "I don't know hyungie. I'm only eighteen," Namjoon said, "It'll happen when it happens." Namjoon simply shrugged.

   "Well, it's about to happen now. Hottie in three seconds," Jackson stood up straight from his leaning position in a hurry. Namjoon giggled and turned to there waiter. He was gorgeous. His hair was dark brown and wavy in the hanging light. He smiled wide at them.

   "It's nice to meet you, my name is Taehyung and I'll be your waiter today," Namjoon shivered at his voice, "may I start you guys with something to drink?" Jackson rubbed his chin in thought.

   "What's good, I haven't been here in a while," asked Jackson. Namjoon almost cussed at Jackson when he winked at him and then eyed Taehyung.

   "I strongly recommend our classic Old Fashioned, but I don't recommend it for minors," Namjoon pouted at Taehyung. 

   "I'm eighteen thank you very much!" Taehyung chuckled at Namjoon's pout and let his eyes rake over his outfit. _'Woah'_ , he thought. He really loved his job at the moment. 

   "My best friend is an adult now!" Jackson sobbed and Namjoon flushed in embarrassment. "You can finally get a boyfriend!" Namjoon just looks at Jackson and sighs defeated. Taehyung chuckles whole heartedly. He hasn't smiled his wide a days.

   "So, I'll go grab those for you?" asked Taehyung. Namjoon nodded and Jackson only groaned. 

   "That means yes," Namjoon smiled brightly at Taehyung, scaring Taehyung a little bit with how cute it was. Taehyung nodded off. Namjoon watched him walk off and slapped Jackson in the back of his head. 

   "Ow! What the hell," Namjoon only patted himself on the back at his friend's pain. Jackson could never hit him back. 

   Namjoon was talking aimlessly about finding a producer to look into his songs and Taehyung came over, drinks in hand. Namjoon clapped his hands excitedly and Jackson laughed. Taehyung smiled at Namjoon, subconsciously giving him heart eyes.

   "Are you guys ready to order?" asked Taehyung holding his pen and paper. Namjoon immediately tells the waiter his order. 

   "I should get Appa something right?" Namjoon asked, "he usually gets home late." Jackson nods and gives his menu to Taehyung.

   "I can make sure to get that order right before you leave so it won't be cold," Taehyung suggest. Namjoon smiles.

   "Then, can I have some garlic seasoned chicken," Taehyung immediately nods. 

   "Of course! No problem," Taehyung takes Namjoon's menu, "I don't mind pulling some strings for you." Namjoon blushes and covers his face. 

   Namjoon watched Taehyung walk away and squealed. Jackson rolls his eyes but the smile on his face betrayed him. Namjoon was finally about to get a boyfriend. 

 

    Namjoon and Jackson were about done eating and were only waiting for chicken. Namjoon checked the time on his hone anxiously. His father would be home in a half an hour. Jackson tried to calm Namjoon down but the smaller was to twitchy. He sighed in relief when Taehyung shuffled towards them with a white bag. Namjoon launched towards him.

   "Thank you!" yelled Namjoon. Taehyung waved it off.

   "N-No problem," Stuttered Taehyung as his face turned red, "I was wondering if we could trade numbers." Namjoon blushed brightly. He didn't know what to say. 

   "Umm sure. I don't usually get asked out like this but sure." Jackson watched them exchange phones with wide eyes. Namjoon almost dropped Taehyung's phone while typing his number in. 

   "S-so I'll text you later," Taehyung smiled and nodded his head. He watched Namjoon and Jackson walk out the restaurant with a huge smile.

 

**"Holy shit."**

   

   

 


	2. Night & Getting Ready

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Transition Chapter 
> 
> (One of Many)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

   Namjoon blushed when he saw the unknown number pop up on his screen. Namjoon had just finished taking a shower and now sat on his fluffy covers with books surrounding him. He picked up his phone and almost squealed. He saved the number and cooed at the message. 

 

**_Unknown_ _:_**   _Hey! This is Taehyung from the restaurant. Hope I'm not interrupting anything_

. 

_**Joonie:** I remember! It's nice to talk to you. I'm not doing anything important, only a bit of studying._

 

  Namjoon completely forgot about his studies and became completely involved in texting Taehyung. He giggled continuously and didn't even realize what time it was until his Appa walked in. 

 

   "You need to get some sleep," he stood by the doorway with a tired smile. Namjoon would never object to his Appa, so he nodded his head and yawned. He received a kiss on the forehead and a pat on the head. He smiled at his Appa before he left his room. 

 

**_Joonie:_ ** _Sorry Hyung but I have to go to sleep. I have school tomorrow. :{_

 

**_TaeTae-Hyung:_ ** _It's okay cutie. I'll text you tomorrow._

\

** _Joonie:_ ** _Okay! Gn hyung_

 

_**TaeTae-Hyung:** Gn  :}_

* * *

   Namjoon woke up in a pretty good mood for it being 6 am. He basically jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom for a quick shower. He felt really hyper today. He danced around wildly while brushing his teeth. He squealed when he got a bit of moisturizer in his eyes.

 

   "Careful, Careful," whispered Namjoon as he applied his [liner](http://mamiskincare.net/wp-content/uploads/2015/10/simple-makeup-with-japanese-makeup-step-by-step-with-asian-cat-eye-makeup-tutorial-step-by-step-diy-zibees.com_.png). He sighed in relief when he finished. That honestly took up most of his time and he groaned while putting on [lip](https://myedenoftheeast.files.wordpress.com/2015/03/lip-gradient-2.jpg) tint. His Appa had already gone to work so Namjoon had to walk today, the realization made him whine while putting on his [outfit](http://eslamoda.com/wp-content/uploads/sites/2/2016/07/outfit-rosa-para-mujer.png). He sucked in his stomach to final button the high waisted blue jeans. His pink long sleeve crop top was striped and flowy. It matched his fluffy aesthetic. It bummed him not getting a familiar text but he payed no mind.

 

   Lastly, he slipped on his shoes in a rush. There was supposed to be a lecture for the first three periods today.  

 

   "Lets go!" 

 


	3. Filler

   Taehyung texted Namjoon as soon as he woke up. He knew Namjoon was probably already awake since he had class, but he still spammed his new friend with text. He was elated when he had gotten an immediate reply from Namjoon.

 

_**JoonBug:** _ _Hey hyung! I'm in class right now, I hope I don't get in trouble. |:_

 

  Taehyung tried to slip on his pants while texting Namjoon and completely fell on his face. He tripped over his roommate's shoes over and over as he got up.

 

**_TaeTae-Hyung:_ ** _I hope you don't ]: Don't need my straight A student getting in trouble_

 

** _JoonBug:_ ** _Never! Gotta make my parents proud of there only crossdresser_

 

   Taehyung chuckled while he slipped on a white t-shirt. He had a meeting today on doing pictures for a local modeling agency. He was thinking of ditching the more he talked with Namjoon. 

 

**_ TaeTae-Hyung:  _ ** _Of course of course >*<_

 

* * *

   Namjoon barely paid any attention to the current presentation and completely ignored the old man talking about safe sex. 

 

**_TaeTae-Hyung:_ ** _I can remember the last time I had the sex talk._

_good times_

 

**_JoonBug:_ ** _Shut up hyungie! The man telling us probably has great grandkids. His wife is already post menopause!_

 

_**TaeTae-Hyung:** That is mad rude mr A student_

 

Namjoon giggled and didn't notice two heads over his shoulder. One of them gasped loudly.

 

_"_ Namjoonie has a boy toy!" Dk almost yelled out loud. Namjoon elbowed him in the torso. The boy gasped and watched his friend move over to avoid the next attack. 

 

_**JoonBug:** Sure Janice _

 


End file.
